Lovian Friends of Kob
Lovian Friends of Kob (also known as LFK) is a Lovian political group devoted to improving relations between Lovia and the Burenian province of Kob. History Kob is one of the four provinces (wotoskike) of Burenia. It is linguistically and culturally isolated from the rest of the nation, and there has been an element of hostility between it and the other provinces. Thus, the Kob people and leaders have always focussed to a greater extent on foreign relations. The first known Kob-Lovia contact was in 1933, when a Kob delegation met King Arthur II in Noble City, and signed a document vowing friendship. Little came of that, except it became common for Kob upper-class youth to study at Nobel University. As of a result of these cultural exchanges, a society was founded in 1968 by a number of Lovian and Kob students, and named the Lovian Friends of Kob. The most prominent of these was the Kob postgraduate student Hrob Nivel, who later became a professor and remained chairman of the society for almost 30 years. After Nivel was fired from the university in 1995, Anna Wass became the new chair. She opened membership to non-students, and took the society in a new political direction, rather than the previous cultural focus. This occurred during a time of worsening relations with Burenia. It has been speculated that Wass was recruited by a secret service to stir up tensions within Burenia. Wass died mysteriously in 2002, and was replaced by Paul Linden. In 2003, LFK got its first member elected as an MOTC: David Washington. He became chair in 2005 and continued as chair after he lost his seat in 2007. In 2010, Washington stood down and was replaced by Semyon Breyev. Breyev was elected to Congress in 2011 and even became Minister of Foreign Affairs in 2012. His tenure coincided with an outbreak of civil tension in Burenia and towards the end of the Ilava I Government he asked Congress to send humanitarian aid to Kob, giving his 'utmost encouragement to this great people and their leader Hrob Di Kob.'National Archives, 07.01.13. The motion was met with ridicule from other MOTCs, however. Breyev died in 2014 and Jacob Krista became the new chair. He had to deal with the Burenian invasion. Membership of the society dropped rapidly, as most Kob people supported the rest of Burenia in the war. The society helped with the humanitarian effort and manufactured propaganda to discourage Burenian soldiers. In 2015, the Burenian government began a systematic genocide of the Kob people. LFK is currently raising money in aid and to support the influx of refugees. At present Jacob Krista is the current chair. The group has 213 members, most of whom reside in the urban centres or Noble City and Kings. There is also a surprising concentration in Seven. Notable members Add your name below! *Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky *William Krosby (joined in April 2015) *Jon Johnson (joined after the commencement of the genocide) List of chairs *Hrob Nivel (1968-1995) *Anna Wass (1995-2002) *Paul Linden (2002-2003) *David Washington (2003-2010) *Semyon Breyev (2010-2014) *Jacob Krista (2014-) References